


In Hand

by Am_Shady



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Masturbation, Modern AU, NSFW, Sexual Disinterest, Vibrators, Voyeurism, lesbian bed death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26752933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Am_Shady/pseuds/Am_Shady
Summary: Patsy's just not feeling it this morning.
Relationships: Delia Busby/Patsy Mount
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	In Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up Team Pupcake! On Sunday October 11th 8pm GMT there will be a zoom call for all you lovely reader and writer types, hosted by Jojo, SuperAngst and NSH! All AO3 peeps welcome to join in, but zero pressure if the idea is too overwhelming for you.
> 
> Topic: AO3 Pupcake zoomies  
> Time: Oct 11, 2020 08:00 PM London
> 
> Join Zoom Meeting  
> https://us04web.zoom.us/j/77582794550?pwd=Zk02cEp5YkhwS1VQY2kzTEpWcGw0Zz09
> 
> Meeting ID: 775 8279 4550  
> Passcode: 4gTcTC

Here she was again. 6am on a Sunday morning and Patsy was awake. Just for once she would really like to sleep in rather than just lay in.

Sighing, she carefully extracted the arm Delia was using as a pillow, unsurprised when the woman didn’t even stir, lazily tumbled out of bed and shuffled down the hall to the bathroom.

There was, however, one positive to this situation. 

Necessaries completed she hastily returned to her warm spot under the duvet, rubbing the soles of her already chilled feet briskly on the sheet, and reached for her book.

A pathetic whine emanated from the other side of the bed, and like it was choreographed Patsy lifted her arm as Delia rolled across the mattress, threw an arm over Patsy’s waist, grumbling, and moulded herself to the redhead’s side, face nestled against her throat.

Chuckling, Patsy wrapped her arm around her love, pressed a kiss to dark hair and opened her book. If she couldn’t sleep away Sunday morning, she’d gladly snuggle it away instead while Delia indulged in Morpheus’s gift.

Her fingers were lightly stroking the hair at Delia’s temple a couple of hours later, rain tapping lightly against the window, when the welshwoman began to stir, the arm around Patsy’s ribs squeezing gently as Delia drew in a deep breath.

“Good morning sleepy head,” Patsy murmured, laying her book in her lap and feathering kisses across Delia’s forehead.

“Hmm…good morning,” croaked Delia as she cupped Patsy’s cheek, drawing her down into a sleepy kiss.

Patsy loved kissing Delia like this. She was so soft and warm and there was nothing to hurry for. They could just indulge.

But it was Sunday.

Soon Delia carefully rolled on top of her without breaking the kiss. She’d waited longer than she usually did, Patsy noted as she shifted into a more comfortable position beneath her love. It felt nice, receiving Delia’s weight, being pressed into the mattress surrounded by Delia’s warmth and scent, almost as close as two bodies could be.

It was only when Delia’s hand drifted down her side that she realised she was content with just this. That might change though. Delia was a master at cranking her motor after all.

Delia’s wandering hand snuck under the hem of her shirt, casually skimming along the curve of her waist as Delia’s tongue sought entrance to her mouth. 

Nope, still nothing, Patsy sighed as their tongues met. Normally she’d be raring to go by this point, heat and pressure already building between her thighs. Not today apparently.

She wrapped her arms around the woman she loved and turned her face away from the increasingly ardent kiss. But before she could say anything, two things happened; Delia’s lips found Patsy’s ear lobe, and her thigh met her sex. 

A whimper escaped the redhead, but it was a whimper of reluctance, not ardour. It was official. She was a cold fish today. Frigid. An ice queen.

Unfortunately, the intertwining of their legs had also brought to Patsy’s attention just how wet Delia was already. The welshwoman slept commando after all, and as Delia started to grind against her thigh her skin grew increasingly slippery. She should probably just ride this out for Delia’s benefit. 

And so she reclaimed the brunette’s lips, trying her hardest to stoke her own interest, but as they moved together the ball of frustration in her stomach just grew and grew. It had never been this difficult before.

When Delia moved to straddle the redhead, hands finding the hem of Patsy’s shirt, Patsy knew she couldn’t go through with this. She wrapped her arms tightly around Delia, holding her as close as she could, burying her face in the welshwoman’s shoulder.

Delia stilled against her, her breath hot and heavy next to Patsy’s ear. “You’re not up for it this morning are you.”

Patsy clutched at Delia’s back as she shook her head. The brunette took a deep breath, releasing it slowly as she collapsed against Patsy.

“I’m really sorry,” the redhead murmured, hoping the movement of her hands over the tense muscles of Delia’s back was soothing.

“No no no no no,” Delia cooed, pushing up on her elbows and leaning down to kiss Patsy sweetly. “You don’t have to apologise, you’re allowed to say no Pats. I’d never make you do anything you weren’t into.” She kissed Patsy again, cradling her shoulders.

Patsy sighed with relief, glad Delia wasn’t annoyed with her, glad she still wanted to be close. And so she let her hands tangle in her love’s dark chocolate hair.

But the kiss didn’t stay just sweet for long, and Delia’s hips began to roll against Patsy’s abdomen. Patsy tried not to tense, but she knew her fingers were digging into Delia’s scalp.

“Shit!” Delia muttered against her lips, lifting her bum in the air and pressing her face to Patsy’s chest. “I’m so sorry cariad!” she groaned.

Patsy didn’t know what to do or say, so just gently stroked her girlfriend’s hair.

Dark eyes and a flushed face peered up at her. “I didn’t mean to do that.” She pushed up onto her hands, blowing her hair out of her eyes. 

The sight of Delia looking half-ravished should have had Patsy jumping the poor woman, but right now it just made her feel guilty.

Delia chewed on her lip, a distracted frown on her face. “Would you mind if I took matters into my own hands sweetheart?” she asked earnestly.

“Umm…no,” Patsy stuttered. “Of course not.”

“Thank you,” Delia sighed, dropping a quick kiss on Patsy’s mouth before leaning over the side of the bed. Patsy was surprised when she handed her her book. “You won’t need to occupy yourself long. I’ll be quick, I promise.” 

“You take as long as you need darling,” Patsy frowned as Delia crawled back to her side of the bed. She wasn’t sure how she felt about the whole situation. She certainly didn’t begrudge Delia wanting to take care of her own needs, especially in the face of her own reluctance. It just felt strange knowing she was meant to be taking care of this need, but instead Delia was going to be riding solo while she lay there beside her. Not that she hadn’t witnessed Delia masturbating before.

The scraping of a certain black box being pulled out from under the bed caught her attention. Delia wasn’t taking the manual route then. 

Seeing as she had refused participation, she felt she should allow Delia some privacy in this moment, so she opened her book where she’d left off and glued her eyes to the page. It didn’t stop her catching a glimpse of purple out of the corner of her eye as Delia settled mostly on her front, one leg bent at the knee to allow herself easier access. Usually for DIY purposes Delia favoured their smaller, bright orange G-Swirl, but she was bringing out the big guns today with the Tiger instead.

Patsy had to swallow hard when she heard the buzzing start, and then dull when Delia pressed the vibrator against herself. This was such a surreal experience, she thought as the buzzing intensified, Delia moving quickly up the speed settings. And with Delia’s bum very much on display with her hips starting to rock…it was all a bit distracting. 

While she still didn’t feel inclined to join in her book didn’t really hold much appeal anymore. Even so, she kept her eyes fixed on the printed words.

“You’re allowed to watch,” came a breathy voice from beside her. Patsy looked down to see a single hooded blue eye watching her and a lower lip caught between teeth. “You know, if you want to,” Delia smirked before pressing her face into the pillow.

A muffled moan met Patsy’s ears, and she glanced down Delia’s body in time to see the silicone phallus sink into her girlfriend’s body. She hadn’t even needed any lube! Though she supposed the poor woman was more worked up than when she was left to her own devices, but still… 

The redhead felt her abdomen tighten as Delia pressed one hand to the end of the vibrator, moving it in little circles to manipulate the entire toy inside her, the brunette’s body beginning to writhe against the sheets. Small grunts escaped her. Patsy had always loved listening to Delia during sex, she’d always been noisy, but these vocalisations were somewhat lacking. She hoped Delia was getting what she needed out of this.

Before long Delia’s movements grew faster, more frantic, her breathing heavier. “Oh come on,” Patsy heard her mutter into the pillow. The welshwoman’s free hand clutched at the sheets next to Patsy’s hip, the fingers flexing, almost as though wanting to creep closer. Without even thinking about it Patsy reached down and interlaced her fingers with Delia’s, holding tight as Delia finally spasmed hard once, twice, three times, her breath leaving her petite body in harsh huffs with each wave. Not the victorious exultation Patsy had grown accustomed to.

The buzzing of the vibrator stopped, and Delia lifted her pelvis to slip the toy from her body before just surrendering into the mattress. 

Stroking the back of Delia’s neck with one finger, Patsy noted the absence of post-coital contentedness in the set of her girlfriend’s shoulders. “That was very quick,” she exclaimed. 

Delia shrugged, rising on her elbows and retrieving a packet of baby wipes and the bottle toy cleaner from the box. “It achieved the goal,” she muttered, spritzing the vibrator.

Hardly a glowing review, thought Patsy. “Doesn’t sound particularly satisfying.”

Chuckling, the brunette quickly wiped down her electronic friend. “Come on Pats. Not every orgasm is going to be a mind-blower, you know that.”

Patsy did know that. She knew that very well. But even the most pathetic orgasm she’d ever had at Delia’s hands at least left her feeling satisfied. Hell, even the times she didn’t quite get there didn’t leave her unsatisfied.

She shuffled across the bed, moulding herself to Delia’s back, the tips of her fingers skating across the woman’s abdomen. “I can still help if you want me to?” she murmured, her lips finding the exposed skin of Delia’s shoulder.

A slightly shaky hand covered hers. “Are you offering because that got you worked up?” She glanced back over her shoulder at Patsy. “Or because you’re feeling guilty?”

Patsy dropped her head to the back of Delia’s neck, groaning. Sometimes it was scary how well this woman knew her.

“That’s what I thought,” Delia chuckled, bringing Patsy’s hand to her mouth and kissing the knuckles. “You are under no obligation to sort me out when I get frisky Pats.”

“But I don’t want you to be left feeling frustrated,” Patsy whined, wrapping Delia up tight in her arms.

“As much as I appreciate the sentiment cariad, it would be wrong for me to take advantage of that offer.” She wriggled to turn around in Patsy’s arms. “I still love you though, don’t worry,” she grinned, peppering Patsy’s face with little kisses, making the redhead giggle. “Right, I need tea,” Delia declared, rolling into a sitting position and leaning down to plug the charger into the vibrator. “You want one?”

“Please,” yawned Patsy, reaching her arms above her head in a stretch. 

Delia grinned at her and sauntered out of the room, gorgeous bum brazenly on display.

Patsy allowed herself a small smile as she rolled onto her front and buried her face in Delia’s pillow, inhaling her favourite scent. She was a lucky woman. She had a beautiful, kind, loving and downright sexy girlfriend, who amazingly wanted to share her life with her.

So why hadn’t she wanted to have sex with her?

The thought hit her like a kick to the gut. Rationally, she knew women experienced fluctuations in their sex drive. She was a nurse after all. How many women had she reassured that a disinterest in sex was nothing to worry about? Dozens. Maybe even hundreds! But she and Delia had been together for nearly three years, and she couldn’t remember a single time that she didn’t want the welshwoman once the idea had been put in her head.

Was her attraction to Delia fading?

A solid clunk brought her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see Delia watching her with raised eyebrows, cup of tea in hand and a second newly deposited on the bedside table. Out of the corner of her eye Patsy could see the blinking of the vibrator's charge light taunting her.

“You know I could hear you fretting all the way from the kitchen.”

Patsy had to look away from those too-knowledgeable blue eyes.

“You’re not still feeling guilty are you?” Delia asked, sitting cross-legged on the bed. “Because I assure you, you have nothing to feel guilty about.”

The redhead was only able to shrug, a terrible trio of words tumbling around in her brain.

Delia sighed. “Come on cariad, talk to me.”

Patsy was hyperaware of the nervous tension building in her body as those words pecked at her, never mind the tension building between her and her girlfriend. “Is this how lesbian bed death starts?” she blurted out.

But Delia just sat there stunned. Until she started laughing. “Oh Pats!”

“Deels I’m serious!” Patsy cried petulantly. “What if that’s what’s happening?”

Setting her mug down on the bedside table, Delia crawled over Patsy and nestled in against her back, tenderly stroking red strands behind her ear. “Pats, one mismatched morning does not suggest we’re heading for lesbian bed death.” She placed a kiss on Patsy’s ear. “Although if it goes on for a couple of months or more then we might have cause for concern, but we just need to talk to each other. Ok?”

Patsy sighed, reaching back to pull Delia’s arm around her. “Ok,” she mumbled.

“Thank you,” Delia replied, continuing to play absently with Patsy’s hair. “To be perfectly honest cariad, I’m amazed it’s taken us this long to mismatch. Most couples do it quite regularly once they’re out of the honeymoon period.” Her fingers stilled in Patsy’s hair, and the redhead was disconcerted to feel her girlfriend tense against her. “Or have you felt like this before and I’ve pressured you to go through with it?”

Patsy turned her head quickly, hoping to make eye contact over her shoulder. “No Deels of course not!”

“Are you sure? Please be honest with me Pats.”

She could hear the uncertainty in her favourite voice, feel Delia subtly starting to put some distance between them. So Patsy rolled over, snaking her arms around the woman’s waist. “I promise, I have never not wanted you. I know I usually leave it to you to initiate things but I have never felt pressured.” She wanted to sigh with relief when she saw the concern start to dissipate from Delia’s eyes. “I think maybe that’s why this is bothering me so much. I’ve always wanted you before, and I don’t understand why I don’t now.”

“I wouldn’t worry about it sweetheart,” Delia chuckled, kissing Patsy’s forehead, her fingers tracing patterns down her arm. “I’m not taking it personally.”

“Good,” Patsy murmured, giving in to her desire to snuggle with her girlfriend, holding the brunette close.

After a moment of peaceful contentment she felt Delia huff. “How on earth did you leap to lesbian bed death from this?!”

“Oh I don’t know,” Patsy grumbled, flopping onto her back and dropping her arm over her eyes. “I suppose I just thought that seeing as you and Ria—”

“Woah, ok, stop right there.” She could feel Delia’s exasperation radiating off of her. “Me and Ria were doomed long before the sex dried up. So unless you have concerns about our relationship you’re not telling me about…?”

Patsy lifted her arm to return Delia’s exasperated look. Delia nodded in acknowledgement.

“Then there is zero point in thinking like that. Ok?”

“Yes darling.” Patsy rolled her eyes.

“Good girl.” Delia gave her a swift kiss before reaching over to the bedside table. “Now drink your tea, and have a think about what you want to do today.”

When the rain stopped they made the daring decision to traipse out to Epping Forest in an attempt to get some nature time. This proved to be a mistake. They’d been walking for a little over half an hour when the heavens opened. By the time they made it back to the car park they were soaked to the skin.

So now they were back in their pyjamas, Delia persuaded into her Stitch onesie this time instead of flaunting her arse around the place, snuggled on the sofa catching up on the new series of _Ghosts _on iPlayer.__

__Delia actually jumped when the sound of the doorbell rang through the flat. “Urghh,” she groaned, forcing herself from her warm and cosy spot on the sofa. “That had better not be Liz looking for her cat again!”_ _

__Patsy paused the tv show, grinning when she heard the confusion in Delia’s voice when she opened the front door._ _

__“Pats!” The voice turned from confused to exasperated when the door shut. Delia reappeared behind the sofa, a white plastic take-away bag hanging from her fingers. “What’s this?” she asked with a raised eyebrow._ _

__“Hopefully your favourite,” Patsy smirked, enjoying Delia’s reaction. “Provided they remembered the prawn toast this time.”_ _

__“When did you even order this?!” the brunette cried incredulously. “If this is because of this morning…”_ _

__Patsy grabbed the bag, setting it on the floor before taking a fistful of Delia’s onesie and dragging her over the back of the sofa to land unceremoniously on top of her. “I just wanted to treat you, that’s all,” she murmured, kissing lightly up Delia’s throat._ _

__“What am I going to do with you,” Delia sighed._ _

__Allowing her hands to drift down Delia’s waist, Patsy took a firm hold of the welshwoman’s bum. “Anything you want to darling.”_ _

__Delia pushed herself up on her hands, glaring down at the redhead. “Seriously? Now you’re in the mood?!”_ _

__Patsy tried not to grin as she shrugged. She loved getting a rise out of her girlfriend. Delia was very sexy when she was mildly pissed off. “I’m up for it if you are.”_ _

__Shaking her head Delia leaned down to kiss her soundly. “You are a nightmare.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone is curious after all that, I highly recommend Fun Factory vibrators, my first G-Swirl kept me company for over 11 years before it finally gave up on me and I had to replace it with a Moody (which is pretty much the same thing) and a Tiger G5 (yes I got greedy in my old age).


End file.
